1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swirl chamber comprising a housing, which at its shell or side wall is connected to at least one tubular port having a center line which is approximately at right angles to and spaced from the axis of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various known swirl chambers of said kind the tubular port constitutes an inlet port by which a swirling motion is imparted to the fluid entering the swirl chamber, such as liquid or gas, so that solid particles contained in said fluid will be thoroughly dispersed in or centrifugally separated from said fluid as in a cyclone.